Davis Motomiya General of Miracles REWRITE
by God of the Challenge
Summary: While being attacked by their teammates, Davis and Veemon are rescued by Ancientsphinxmon, and a strange weapon called the Keyblade that appears in Davis's hand. With this new power, Davis will leave his world, and head out to save the other ones. WARNING: child abuse, attempted murder
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have the rewrite right here for you. I apologize again for doing this, but I just couldn't keep writing the original. So here it is, "Davis Motomiya: The General of Miracles REWRITE"!**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

In the digital world, Davis Motomiya and his partner digimon were running for their lives.

Davis is a young teenager with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots.

Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. He also has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "Veemon" comes from.

The reason they were running was because their team had attacked them due to thinking they were too dangerous to be in the digital world.

Sora, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Ken chased them from above on Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Aquilamon, and Stingmon respectively, while Tai, Matt, Joe and Cody ran after them on Greymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon and Digmon.

'Someone please, help us.' They thought to themselves.

It wasn't long before their backs against a rock wall.

"Okay guys, we've got them trapped. LET THEM HAVE IT!" Tai yelled out to the others.

" **Nova Blast!"**

" **Howling Blaster!"**

" **Electro Shocker!"**

" **Meteor Wing!"**

" **Harpoon Torpedo!"**

" **Needle Spray!"**

" **Blast Rings!"**

" **Gold Rush!"**

" **Star Shower!"**

" **Rosetta Stone!"**

" **Lunar Cannon!"**

Davis and Veemon closed their eyes, waiting for the attacks to hit, but they never did.

" **Dark Blast!"**

An orb of black energy intercepted the attacks, and kept going until it hit the other digimon. Everyone was knocked back from the attack.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

The attacker then showed herself to the traitors, Davis, and Veemon. She was a giant black sphinx with golden armor and gold metallic wings. And she had an angered look on her face.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she growled.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"That's Ancientsphinxmon, a mega level digimon, and the original user of the darkness." Ikkakumon replied.

"WHAT?!" was the collective response from the traitors. They then glared at Ancientsphinxmon, but she didn't back down.

"Get them!" Tai shouted, referring to Davis, Veemon, and Ancientsphinxmon.

Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Digmon, Greymon, and Garurumon then reverted back to their rookie and champion forms. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Armadillomon then glowed again.

" **AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO… WARGREYMON!"**

" **GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO… METALGARURUMON!"**

" **PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… ANGEMON!"**

" **ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… ANKYLOMON!"**

But it didn't stop there, all of the other digimon then began to glow.

" **KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… MEGAKABUTERIMON!"**

" **BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GARUDAMON!"**

" **IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… ZUDOMON!"**

" **TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… LILLYMON!"**

" **AQUILAMON…GATOMON…DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO… SYLPHIMON!"**

" **ANKYLOMON…ANGEMON…DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…SHAKKOUMON!"**

Now, all of the digimon were in their Mega, Ultimate, and Champion forms.

"Okay you too, when I give the signal, run." Ancientsphinxmon told Davis and Veemon.

"We won't leave you!" Davis and Veemon exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you." Was Ancientsphinxmon's response.

"ATTACK!" Tai ordered.

" **Terra Force!"**

" **Metal Wolf Claw!"**

" **Horn Buster!"**

" **Wing Blade!"**

" **Vulcan's Hammer!"**

" **Flower Cannon!"**

" **Static Force!"**

" **Justice Beam!"**

" **Lunar Cannon!"**

"Digivolve all you want, I won't let you get to them." Ancientsphinxmon snarled. **"Dark Blast!"**

Her attack connected to the other attacks, but it only weakened them. When they struck Ancientsphinxmon, Davis felt anger grow from within.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled. Then a flash of light came from his left hand. It was a giant key. It had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The teeth are in the shape of an "E". Its Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is a heart with a sharp cross at its base.

"What the…" Davis said.

"What is that thing Davis?" Veemon asked his partner.

A single word kept whispering in Davis's head, 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade'.

"It's a Keyblade." Davis answered.

"A what?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know it just came to me." Davis said.

That was when the tip of the Keyblade began to glow, and a golden egg appeared in front of them.

"The Digi-Egg of Miracles!" Davis exclaimed.

"Let's use it!" Veemon called out.

"Right." Davis nodded.

He then grabbed the egg with his right hand, and activated it.

"GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Veemon then began to glow a bright golden color.

" **VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO…MAGNAMON, THE RADIANCE OF MIRACLES!"**

Davis, Ancientsphinxmon, and the traitors looked up in awe. Magnamon hadn't made an appearance since the incident with Cherubimon.

Davis then ran up to Ancientsphinxmon.

"Sorry we didn't listen, but we couldn't leave you like this." Davis said.

"It's okay young one. Now, let's fight together." Ancientsphinxmon said.

Davis nodded, as he, Magnamon, and Ancientsphinxmon got into battle stances.

"Take on whoever you want. I got dibs on the traitors." Davis said.

Ancientsphinxmon and Magnamon nodded, and rushed to do battle with the digimon.

Davis rushed to the traitors, Keyblade in hand. He swung at Tai first, but he used his soccer skills to dodge the first strike, but was hit by the second blow.

Matt threw a punch, but Davis blocked it with his Keyblade, and unleashed a fury of blows on the bearer of friendship.

Sora rushed in to defend her boyfriend, and was flanked by Mimi and Kari. Davis jumped out of the way of their attack, and summoned a ring of balloons that burst the second the girls from the original team crashed into them.

"Is that all you traitors got?" Davis asked cockily.

Then, T.K., Cody, Joe, Izzy, and Ken charged forward, attempting to attack him last time.

Davis got into a battle stance, and jumped over them, striking each and every one of them. They then fell to the ground unconscious.

"And that, as they say, is that." Davis said to himself.

Meanwhile, Ancientsphinxmon was going head to head with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Metalgarurumon mocked.

"You really think I'm afraid of an overgrown iguana and a rusty mutt?" Ancientsphinxmon deadpanned.

That got the response she was looking for. Both Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were read with anger.

" **Terra Force!"**

" **Metal Wolf Claw!"**

Ancientsphinxmon dodged the attacks, which collided with one another, and created a huge dust cloud.

When it dissipated, Ancientsphinxmon was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Wargreymon asked.

" **Dark Blast!"**

The two megas looked up and saw Ancientsphinxmon fire her attack at them. When it hit, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were pushed back. When Ancientsphinxmon landed, her wings and crest began to glow a dark violet color.

" **Necro Eclipse!"**

A beam of darkness then struck Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, causing them to revert to their in-training forms.

Magnamon was now fighting off Megakabuterimon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Sylphimon, Shakkoumon, and Stingmon.

" **Magna Blaster!"**

Magnamon's attack struck down Stingmon, turning him back into Wormmon.

"Next." He said mockingly.

" **Wing Blade!"**

Magnamon saw Garudamon's attack, and used the gauntlets on his arms to shield himself from the attack.

"I'll make you pay for what you tried to do to us." Magnamon swore.

Sylphimon leapt at him, claws ready to slash at him. But, his claws were grabbed by Magnamon. He stared deeply into Sylphimon's eyes.

"And to think Gatomon, I actually had feelings for you." He said coldly. He then wrapped his arms around Sylphimon's body, and flew upwards.

" **Magna Explosion!"**

The attack was so powerful, it made Sylphimon turn into Purumon and Snowbotamon.

Magnamon, however, was still standing.

"Pathetic. Just like your partners." He sneered at his former friends.

" **Justice Beam!"**

Magnamon jumped out of the way, and glared at Shakkoumon. He then jumped at him.

" **Magna Punch! Magna Kick!"**

He unleashed those two attacks in rapid succession, and did it repeatedly, until Shakkoumon was defeated, and turned into Tsubomon and Poyomon.

" **Wing Blade!" "Flower Cannon!"**

Those two attacks struck Magnamon's back, making him crash into the ground.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little girl power?" Lillymon sneered.

"I can handle it, the question is, can you handle me?" Magnamon asked. He then rose up, and rushed towards them. Lillymon rushed forward, fist raised. However, she was caught by Magnamon, and he swung her at Garudamon.

"I'll hit a bitch, WITH another bitch!" he snarled, and slammed Lillymon into Garudamon's chest, sending the two a couple feet back.

That was all Magnamon needed, as he fired his attack.

" **Magna Blaster!"**

With that final blow, Lillymon and Garudamon de-digivolved into Tanemon and Yokomon.

He then looked around, but couldn't find Zudomon or Megakabuterimon.

"Where are you? COWARDS!" he shouted.

" **Horn Buster!" "Vulcan's Hammer!"**

He looked up and saw the attacks heading right for him. Fortunately, he dodged the attacks, and charged the last of the digimon.

"Let's end this. Here and now!" he shouted to the remaining two ultimates.

"Let's." They said.

" **Horn Buster!"**

" **Vulcan's Hammer!"**

" **Magna Blaster!"**

Magnamon's attack collided with the former two, but it began to push them back. He then put everything he had into it, and it blasted through them, and struck Megakabuterimon and Zudomon, smashing them into the ground, where they turned into Montimon and Bukamon.

Magnamon smirked under his helmet. "Nice try."

Davis and Ancientsphinxmon ran up to him.

"Good work you two!" Davis said.

"Thanks." Said Magnamon and Ancientsphinxmon in sync.

Magnamon then turned back into Veemon, who then fell to his knees.

"So tired." He panted.

Davis looked up at Ancientsphinxmon.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves. I'm Davis, and that's Veemon." He said.

"I am Ancientsphinxmon." The giant cat said.

Davis and Veemon nodded their heads at her.

The former then walked up to Tai, and grabbed him by the face.

"Listen up you bastard and listen good. I don't want to see you or any of those other backstabbers again, do you hear me? I've put with your crap for far too long, and if any of you try to attack me again, I'll see to it that you feel all of the pain I felt when I worked with you jerks." He snarled. He then took off his googles, threw them to the ground, and crushed with his foot.

"Consider that my resignation." Davis said. He then walked back to Veemon and Ancientsphinxmon.

The traitors had noticed this, and picked their digimon and left. Fortunately, Tai had another way to get back at Davis. He smirked at the thought.

"Let's go home." He said to Veemon.

"Before you go, I'd like to give you something." Ancientsphinxmon said.

The duo of Miracles turned to the sphinx.

"This is my gift to you." She said.

Her head crest then glowed, and a rectangular device floated out of it. It was white, had a grey grill on top, a square screen in the middle, and a dial on the bottom.

When Davis touched, it turned into a golden color.

"It's a Fusion Loader. It'll allow you to carry a limitless amount of digimon with you. You'll be able to combine them as one in a process called Digi-Fuse. It's when one digimon acts as a base and you add other digimon to give them a power boost. You'll be able to digivolve them as well." Ancientsphinxmon explained.

Davis looked at the Fusion Loader in awe. He then looked up at Ancientsphinxmon.

"Thank you for this." He said to her.

Ancientsphinxmon smiled, and pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome Davis." She said. She then noticed how filthy he had gotten during the fight, and started to lick his head, as if she were cleaning her cub.

Davis blushed and tried to pull away, but Ancientsphinxmon wasn't having it.

"Oh know you don't. Do you know how filthy you are?" she scolded.

"So? I'll take a bath when I get home." Davis argued, still trying to get away.

Ancientsphinxmon frowned, but relented anyway.

"Okay, I guess you're clean enough." Ancientsphinxmon said.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Davis called out, as he and Veemon headed for the portal, not knowing what was waiting for him when he got home.

 **He guys! I told I'd get the rewrite going, I TOLD you! Anyway, if anyone has ideas for digimon for Davis's army, Digi-fuses, or worlds for him to go to, put it in a review. My friend, Human Soul was kind enough to send in these ideas for digimon:**

 **Gaomon**

 **Fangmon**

 **Renamon**

 **Ceberumon**

 **Devidramon**

 **Impmon**

 **Blackveemon**

 **Blackagumon**

 **Agunimon**

 **Ranamon**

 **Lilithmon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies, Gentlemen, or whatever the hell you are, I bring you chapter two of "Davis Motomiya: General of Miracles REWRITE". For those of you who thought the attempted murder warning was in chapter one, you were so fricking WRONG! That warning is in chapter two, and I'm going to do everything I can to make it worthy of such a warning. I also want to thank "Show Expert 1" for allowing me to use his OC digivolution for Veemon, although, I made a few changes. Sorry dude.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

It wasn't long until Davis and Veemon had gotten back to their apartment. When they walked in, they saw the traitors with Davis's family. They were all glaring at the duo of miracles.

"What are jerks doing here?! Did you already forget what I told you-" That was as far as  
Davis got before his father punched him in the gut.

"You shut up you fucking brat! Your friends told us what you did. You have no right to stand up for yourself. So now, you're going to pay." His father snarled.

The traitors and their digimon smirked and left, leaving Davis to his fate.

 **(WARNING! IT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL GRAPHIC!)**

Davis's father punched Davis in the head, knocking him to the ground. Veemon rushed to help, but was held back by Jun, who smirked cruelly.

Davis's mother came in with a large butcher's knife. Davis's father ripped off his son's shirt, revealing his back. His mother took the knife, and carved the word "Trash" into his back, drawing large amounts of blood.

"Please stop! Please!" Davis begged, tears in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Davis's father shouted, kicking him in the head. "Your friends paid us a lot of money to get rid of you, and we're going to make sure we get the job done."

Davis's mother took the knife, and plunged it into his shoulder. Davis screamed in pain. Davis's father left the room, and came back with a gun. Davis's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, this is only going to hurt like hell." He sneered. He nodded to Jun, who dropped Veemon, and kicked him into the ground. Davis's father then fired six bullets into Davis's body, and one into Veemon. Davis and Veemon passed out from the pain.

"Please, help us…" Davis said quietly, before he and Veemon passed out from the pain.

 **(END GRAPHIC SCENE)**

Fortunately, Davis's fusion loader glowed, and opened a digi-gate right under the duo of miracles.

Davis and Veemon fell through the portal, much to the anger of his former family, if their enraged shouts were enough to go by.

* * *

Davis and Veemon were falling fast, right into the ocean. Luckily, something had told AncientSphinxmon to fly around the area where the duo of miracles was falling.

She then saw Davis and Veemon falling to their deaths. She gasped and flew straight towards them. She flew as fast as she could. She barely caught before they fell into the ocean. She held them in her paws, and saw the condition they were in, and her eyes watered.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "I'll help you."

She gently placed them on her back, and flew back to her home at full speed.

* * *

It wasn't long before she got back to her cave. She rolled out a mat for each of her charges. She then gently placed them on each one. She then realized something. She had no idea on what to do.

"Hey there AncientSphinxmon!"

Said digimon turned to the front of her cave, and saw her old friend Laylamon.

Laylamon's appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. Her hair is black like the wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feature is the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, which allows her to corrode anything it touches.

"Oh Laylamon, thank goodness you have arrived." AncientSphinxmon said in relief.

Laylamon was confused, until she saw Davis and Veemon's bodies on the mats.

"AncientSphinxmon, what happened?" Laylamon asked in a voice that demanded answers.

AncientSphinxmon explained everything, how she found Davis and Veemon about to be destroyed, the battle, the Keyblade, her giving Davis a fusion loader, and how she found them falling into the ocean.

"And now, I don't think I can save them." AncientSphinxmon said, tears falling from her eyes.

Laylamon had an idea.

"AncientSphinxmon, there is a way." Laylamon said.

AncientSphinxmon's head shot up at this.

"How?" she asked.

"You can use your powers over darkness. From what you've told me, his heart is so pure, the darkness won't corrupt him." Laylamon said.

AncientSphinxmon was hesitant, but she couldn't decide yet, because she heard Davis whimper in his sleep.

She was immediately at his side, nuzzling his head, sending waves of comfort to the poor boy. Davis unconsciously hugged AncientSphinxmon's paw, smiling as he rested.

Right then and there, AncientSphinxmon made her choice.

"I'll do it. Consequences be damned." She said determinedly. Her crest began to glow a violet color.

" **Healing Darkness."** She said quietly. Two orbs of darkness appeared, flew into Davis and Veemon's, and managed to heal Davis and Veemon's injuries. The knife and bullets were absorbed by the darkness, and were destroyed. They would be sore when they woke up, but they would survive.

AncientSphinxmon sighed in relief. They were going to make it.

What she didn't know, was that Davis was having a dream.

A whole army of strange looking monsters and digimon was marching through a field. Davis would never be able to tell you how, but he just knew these monsters were called "Heartless". But then where the sun was rising on a cliff was a different army. Davis was the one out front with Veemon and a whole bunch of digimon behind him. However, it wasn't just digimon. There were silhouettes of people and animals didn't recognize. Before he could try and recognize them, they all charged into battle against the enemy.

* * *

The next morning, Davis awoke feeling very sore.

"Oh man, what happened?" he asked himself.

The events from yesterday came rushing back to him.

"Oh, right." He said quietly. He then released silent sobs, holding his knees close to himself.

However, he wasn't his sobs weren't as quiet as he thought, because AncientSphinxmon was there by his side instantly, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Davis, I'm here." AncientSphinxmon said in a very motherly tone.

Davis clutched AncientSphinxmon like a life line, and just sobbed. Right now, AncientSphinxmon acted more like a mother to Davis then Mrs. Motomiya ever did.

"W-why would they do that?" Davis sobbed.

"Shh shh, it's okay." AncientSphinxmon cooed.

She hadn't known Davis for long, but she had never seen him so vulnerable. It broke her heart, seeing him like this. She had to know what happened.

"Davis, what happened?" she asked sternly but kindly.

Davis told her everything, how the traitors paid his family to kill him and Veemon, how they beat them up, and how his father shot him with a gun.

AncientSphinxmon was furious. No one treated her cub like this!

'My cub? Where did THAT come from?' she thought to herself.

"DAVIS!"

AncientSphinxmon's train of thought came to a grinding freaking halt when she saw Veemon embrace Davis.

'They really are the best of friends…' AncientSphinxmon thought happily.

It was a happy reunion, until the cave started to rumble.

"AncientSphinxmon! We have company!" Laylamon exclaimed worriedly, as she rushed in.

"Who're you?" Davis asked.

"Laylamon, Davis. Davis, Laylamon." AncientSphinxmon introduced quickly. "Now what on earth is going on?"

"Those traitors you told me about, they're back!" Laylamon exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" yelled Davis and Veemon.

"Isn't it enough I don't even have a home anymore!? What more do they want!?" Davis ranted.

"Now's not the time for that." AncientSphinxmon chided. "We have to fight. You and Veemon stay here."

"No way! I'm not going to abandon you!" Davis argued.

"I'm not asking." AncientSphinxmon replied, as she gently pushed Davis and Veemon further inside. "Laylamon and I can handle them."

Davis and Veemon reluctantly hid further in the cave.

"Let's go." Laylamon said, as she and AncientSphinxmon rushed out of the cave into battle.

When they got there, they saw the traitors and their digimon in their mega (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon), ultimate (Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon), and champion (Aquilamon, Ankylomon, and Stingmon) levels.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Tai sneered.

"We know why you came here. Leave now, or fight." AncientSphinxmon threatened.

"We choose fight." Matt said.

"Very well." Laylamon said. **"Nazar Nail!"** she intoned and she fired one of her nails at WarGreymon, who quickly dodged.

" **Terra Force!"** WarGreymon intoned, and he summoned a huge ball of energy, and fired it at Laylamon.

" **Metal Wolf Claw!"** MetalGarurumon intoned, and he fired a blast of ice from his maw at Laylamon.

She dodged both attacks, and AncientSphinxmon jumped over her.

" **Dark Blast!"** she roared, and fired off her attack at the two megas.

"You two are brave. I like battling brave things. Unfortunately, it's time for our little battle to end." Tai said darkly, before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to glow.

" **WARGREYMON… METALGARURUMON… DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO… OMNIMON!"**

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolved together to become Omnimon.

" **Transcendent Sword!"** Omnimon intoned, and he summoned his blade from his left arm, and slashed AncientSphinxmon.

He was too fast for her, and she was struck down.

" **Supreme Cannon!"** Omnimon intoned, but this time he fired a blast from his right arm, and shot down Laylamon.

The two megas, who were trying to defend Davis, fell at Omnimon's feet.

"Say good bye fools." Omnimon said, as he readied his sword.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The traitors turned, and saw Davis with his Keyblade and Fusion Loader drawn, and Veemon right by his side.

"Cast aside your Fusion Loader and Keyblade Davis, or else I'll destroy your two friends, just like the insignificant pests they are!" Omnimon threatened.

"You Dig-slime ball!" Veemon called out.

"My blade is getting closer." Omnimon said, as his sword got closer and closer.

"Davis!" AncientSphinxmon exclaimed. "Don't stop! Keep fighting and don't listen to him, whatever you do!"

"Yeah, don't quit, don't ever give in!" Laylamon also called out. "Don't worry about us. Do it for the both of us and blast him right now!"

A glow then began to shine from underneath them.

"I don't believe you'd harm yourselves just to defeat me." Omnimon said doubtfully.

"Of course you don't!" AncientSphinxmon replied. "We're not like you!"

"We're a team!" Laylamon exclaimed.

"WE ALL FIGHT FOR EACH OTHER!" They both yelled out, as the light began to grow stronger, and the two females began to rise above Omnimon.

"What! What is this? It burns! IT BURNS!" Omnimon yelled.

Two lights then shot from AncientSphinxmon and Laylamon, one black, one violet. Both lights went straight into Davis's Fusion Loader.

"Their energy is fused somehow." Davis said.

The omega symbol then appeared on the screen, causing Davis to gasp in shock.

"Davis! What is this strange feeling? There's some incredible new power building up inside me!" Veemon exclaimed, as he began to glow a golden color.

"Yes, it's time for you to digivolve Veemon." A mysterious voice said, the same one that told Davis what the Keyblade was called.

"Digivolve?" Davis asked.

"Yes, but not into Exveemon, something more powerful!" the voice said again.

Davis nodded, and held his Fusion Loader up, and aimed it at Veemon.

"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE!" Davis yelled.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… OMNIVEEMON!"**

Veemon was now OmniVeemon.

Veemon became bigger and was covered in armor and his color changed to gold and white with two Vs on his shoulders and his feet pointing like one. His head also had a large V shaped crest on his forehead.

"Now you'll pay traitors, there's a NEW Veemon in town!" OmniVeemon exclaimed.

"Impossible! You've always digivolved into Exveemon! No digimon could access a new branch of digivolution! It's a trick; I bet you have no power at all!" Omnimon said.

With a mighty battle cry, OmniVeemon charged at Omnimon, and sent him into the air.

"You lose that bet!" OmniVeemon exclaimed, as he flew after Omnimon.

"Veemon's totally changed!" Davis exclaimed.

"The power of your pure heart allowed him to digivolve into this new power." The voice said.

"I know this is a bad time, but who ARE you?" Davis asked.

"My name is Goldramon. One of the Four Ancient Dragons. Azulongmon is one of the others. However, he is the all that remains of the old group. Until you found the digi-egg of miracles." Goldramon explained.

"What?" Davis asked.

"The digi-egg of miracles was, as you humans would call it, my backup system. Should I ever fall, just find the digi-egg of miracles. However, it would take many eons for me to be fully revived. That is, until you used it again to face Cherubimon, and once more to battle your former friends." Goldramon continued. "And then you were able to summon the Keyblade of Master Eraqus, my old friend. That allowed me to be fully revived."

"Wow." Davis said in awe.

"Now go, wielder of the Keyblade. Defeat your foes, and I shall send you on a quest. A quest, to your destiny!" Goldramon said.

"I'll show you power!" Omnimon exclaimed, as he swung his sword at OmniVeemon.

"HA! Missed me!" Omnimon mocked.

OmniVeemon punched Omnimon's sword twice, and then jumped back.

" **Transcendent Sword!"** Omnimon intoned, as he swung his blade at OmniVeemon again, but he missed.

"Nice try!" OmniVeemon mocked.

Omnimon swung his blade again, but OmniVeemon blocked it with his foot, and used the momentum to jump back again.

"Ha! Too slow Omnimon!" OmniVeemon exclaimed. "A statue could dodge you!"

"You DARE insult me!?" Omnimon shouted.

OmniVeemon then punched Omnimon right in the face.

"I'm going to do way more than insult you. I'm going to hit you with something you'll never understand, the power created by mine and Davis's bond of friendship!" OmniVeemon proclaimed.

"Such meaningless words! My power is far beyond your comprehension! Your bond of friendship will now crumble under its power!" Omnimon exclaimed.

His cannon then glowed bright orange.

"Behold REAL strength! **Omega Blast!** " Omnimon exclaimed. He then fired off a huge orange ball of energy at OmniVeemon.

It would've hit, if it wasn't hit with something else.

" **Terra Destroyer!"**

A red ball of energy collided with the attack, destroying it.

"Why is it that it always takes a fight for us to meet?"

OmniVeemon then got a good look at his savior.

"BlackWarGreymon?" OmniVeemon asked.

"Is that anyway to greet the one who saved your butt?" BlackWarGreymon asked coolly.

"But, I saw you sacrifice yourself to seal the gate!" OmniVeemon exclaimed.

"Yeah, funny thing, when you take one hundred control spires and make a mega level digimon, they have a chance at being reborn." BlackWarGreymon said calmly.

"We'll have to catch up later. For now, let's finish this fight, together!" OmniVeemon said.

"Right!" BlackWarGreymon said, as he got into a battle stance.

"I will exterminate you infuriating vermin once and for all!" Omnimon exclaimed. " **Sword of Ruin!"**

His sword then began to glow bright blue, and it grew twenty times in length.

"He could wipe out this entire sector if he unleashes that!" Laylamon exclaimed.

Davis then looked at his Fusion Loader, and it showed him one of OmniVeemon's attacks.

"OmniVeemon! Use your **Twin V Strike!** " Davis told him.

"You got it Davis! Take this Omnimon! **Twin V Strike!** " OmniVeemon intoned, as he fired two blue and red balls of fire at Omnimon.

" **Terra Destroyer!"** BlackWarGreymon intoned, as he fired his red ball of energy at Omnimon.

The attacks stopped Omnimon in his tracks.

" **V Drill Press!"** OmniVeemon intoned, as his legs then smashed together, and formed a drill. The drill spun at high speeds, and caused a golden light to form around OmniVeemon.

"What is this!?" Omnimon exclaimed.

"SO LONG OMNI-LOSER!" OmniVeemon yelled, as his drill smashed down onto Omnimon's head.

Instead of destroying him, Omnimon returned to his fresh forms of Botamon and Punimon.

"Yeah! You did it OmniVeemon!" Davis cheered.

"Yeah, I think he got the point!" OmniVeemon joked.

"Guess Omnimon thought it was all just a drill!" AncientSphinxmon joked.

"You made an impression on him though." Davis said, as he gave OmniVeemon a thumbs up. OmniVeemon returned the favor, and gave Davis a thumbs up right back.

However, it was at that moment, the traitors got their bearings back, and charged.

"Time to end this fight!" Davis exclaimed, as he held up his Fusion Loader.

" **OMNIVEEMON!"** Davis yelled.

" **Ready!"** OmniVeemon said.

" **ANCIENTSPHINXMON!"** Davis yelled.

" **Let's end this quickly!"** AncientSphinxmon said.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Davis intoned.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** OmniVeemon and AncientSphinxmon yelled out in unison.

AncientSphinxmon's front legs and chest became shoulder armor on OmniVeemon's left shoulder, and her back legs and rump became shoulder armor for his left shoulder. Her face became a chest plate for OmniVeemon, and her tail and wings formed a large sword. **(A.N. Think how the lion spirit combines with the Jungle Pride Megazord in "Power Rangers: Jungle Fury")**

" **OMNIVEEMON AS!"** The new digimon roared.

"Do it OmniVeemon AS!" Davis exclaimed.

"Got it!" OmniVeemon AS replied. **"Lion Tail Slash!"**

OmniVeemon AS swung his sword at Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon. The attack hit them, and knocked them into their in-training forms.

Lillymon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, and Stingmon charged at OmniVeemon AS, but he was ready for them.

" **Spirit Blast Attack!"** OmniVeemon AS intoned, as he held his arms out, and fired energy balls from his face plate. The energy balls struck down each of the ultimates and champions, and they were knocked into their in-training and fresh forms as well.

"Fuse Disengage." Davis said, and OmniVeemon and AncientSphinxmon separated. OmniVeemon also turned back into Veemon.

The traitors recovered from their shock, and saw an angry Davis in front of them, his Keyblade pointed at them.

"Go back to your homes in the real world, and never dare come near my friends again." Davis said angrily. "If you do, you know what to expect."

The traitors quickly ran off, and headed for home.

When they left, a transparent image of Goldramon appeared in front of him. Goldramon is a golden dragon Digimon with 6 wings, and a silver mask with 2 horns coming out of it.

"Davis Motomiya, your destiny awaits you. You and I will meet again someday. And Veemon, you will retain the power to digivolve into OmniVeemon, as long as you remember your bond of friendship. Can you do that?" Goldramon said.

Veemon nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget!" Veemon proclaimed.

"And Davis, about your quest." Goldramon said.

"What about it?" Davis asked.

"You must go to the other worlds. A great evil is coming, and you must stop it." Goldramon explained. He then swiped his right arm horizontally, and a hologram of a strange creature appeared on the ground.

It has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, the body is completely black

"This is a "heartless". Most Heartless are created when the darkness that resides in a person's heart consumes him or her, thus giving the darkness shape and form. Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal is to find hearts, and consume them to create more Heartless. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds. At the same time, Heartless seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblade holds the power to lock and unlock hearts. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Heartless use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it. Because of this, Keyblade wielders are under constant attack. The Heartless, being mindless, usually have no master to direct their actions and instead act on the instinct to gather more hearts. However, there are some higher beings who can command them. Heartless will obey those with an affinity for darkness and a strong will. If many people attempt to control them, the Heartless will side with whomever is most powerful. Those with hearts endanger themselves however, as the Heartless are attracted to their hearts and if they show weakness, the Heartless will not think twice of consuming their hearts. On the other hand, higher ranking Heartless can fully command other Heartless without endangering themselves. Heartless make use of the "corridors of darkness", inter-dimensional pathways that connect the many worlds. These pathways are located in the Realm of Darkness, and thus are very dangerous to use if one is not accustomed to the darkness."

"Davis, you must go to the other worlds, and seal the keyholes. In doing so, the Heartless will be unable to access the heart of that world." Goldramon finished.

"But, how? I only have Veemon, AncientSphinxmon, Laylamon, and BlackWarGreymon. How can I stop them all?" Davis asked worriedly.

"I had a feeling you would ask that." Goldramon said with a warm chuckle. "Fortunately, I have a special ability. Hold up your D-3, and I will show you."

Davis did as he was told, and Goldramon shot a small beam of light into the D-3.

"And if you look inside…" Goldramon trailed off.

Davis looked inside, and saw the other armor digi-eggs, even the digi-eggs of kindness, miracles and faith.

"But, how?" Davis asked.

"I have the ability to replicate the armor digi-eggs. You can now armor digivolve Veemon into all of his armor digivolved forms." Goldramon said. "There are also digimon in the other worlds. They will either join you willingly, or have you battle them to test your worth. Other digimon will be in league with the Heartless, and you must defeat them as well."

"Hang on a second." Veemon interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting, but you neglected one small detail."

"And what is that?" Goldramon asked.

"How are we supposed to get to the other worlds?" Veemon asked seriously.

"Yes, that IS a problem…" Goldramon said as he rubbed his chin.

"I shall carry you there, until we find a flying digimon that is." AncientSphinxmon volunteered.

"You will?" Davis asked.

"Anything for my son." She answered in a warm tone.

"Wait, what?" Davis said softly.

"That is, if you want to be my son." AncientSphinxmon said.

Davis was too choked up to answer, so he nodded his head, and ran up to hug AncientSphinxmon, and cried tears of joy.

The sight caused even BlackWarGreymon to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I saw that tough guy." Veemon teased.

"No, I think one of those attacks got my eye…" BlackWarGreymon said, trying to protect his tough guy image. It wasn't working. "Okay fine, so I'm not COMPLETELY heartless."

Before the reunion could continue, a keyhole appeared in the sky. Davis wiped the happy tears from his eyes, and he twirled his Keyblade around, before he pointed it at the keyhole. A beam of light shot out of the Keyblade's tip, and into the keyhole. An audible locking sound was heard, signaling that this world was safe from the Heartless.

"Hmmm, I don't think this outfit suits you." Goldramon mused. He waved his arm, and Davis had a new outfit on.

He now wore a red and black jacket, green khakis, red sneakers, and a black cloak. The crest of Miracles was emblazoned on the right side of his jacket.

"Time to go, general of the "Miracle Rounders"." Goldramon said, as he opened a portal to the "realm between".

"Miracle Rounders?" Davis asked.

"Did you have another name?" Goldramon asked.

"Well, no not really." Davis said sheepishly.

"I see. Do you like the name "Miracle Rounders"?" Goldramon asked.

"Actually, yeah." Davis answered.

Davis turned to his current team.

"Are you guys ready?" Davis asked.

"READY!" Everyone cheered.

Laylamon and BlackWarGreymon then went into Davis's Fusion Loader, while Veemon and AncientSphinxmon stayed out.

Davis and Veemon climbed onto AncientSphinxmon's back, and the new team flew into the portal, where their destiny awaits.

* * *

 **If anyone has ideas for digimon for Davis's army, Digi-fuses, non digimon team members, or worlds for him to go to, put it in a review. And I'll catch up with you guys!**

 **Davis's current team: Veemon (Digivolves to Exveemon and Omniveemon. Armor digivolves to Flamedramon, Raidramon, Sethmon, Yasyamon, Honeybeemon, Depthmon, Saggitarimon, Gargoylemon, Magnamon, and Goldveedramon.)**

 **Ancientsphinxmon**

 **Laylamon**

 **BlackWarGreymon**

 **I also have a poll on my page. Feel free to vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY GODLETS! (Nickname for fans, let me know if you have a better one) I have for you, chapter 3 of "Davis Motomiya: The General of Miracles REWRITE". In this chapter, Davis and the Miracle Rounders will meet Yo Yo and Doc Croc from the TV show "Simsala Grimm", and shall go through most of the episodes.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack/Spell"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Davis and Veemon rode on AncientSphinxmon's back as she flew to the first world. They found a world that looked like it was coming out of a book. (A.N. You got a better idea?)

"This one looks as good as any other world." Davis said. "Take us down AncientSphinxmon!"

"Of course." The Deadly Dark Beast said as she flew down into the next world.

* * *

Long ago, when Miracles still happened, there was a magic spell which opened a gate to the enchanted land of Simsala. The place where all the fairy tale characters really lived. Abra Kadabra! Simsala Grimm!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Miracle Rounders touched down in a clearing.

"Well, here we are!" Davis said.

"Where is here?" Veemon asked.

"Hang on, let me look it up in the Fusion Loader." Davis said as he pressed a few buttons. "Apparently, this world is called "Simsala Grimm". And it's in a time where, and I'm quoting it here, "A place where Miracles still happen"."

"Miracles you say?" Veemon asked mischievously.

"Zip it." Davis muttered.

Just then, the duo heard a growling noise, and the sounds of a fight.

"What was that?!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Let's check it out." Davis said. The two then took off to find the source of the fight.

* * *

The duo of Miracles soon found the source of the fight.

It appeared that 20 Shadow and 15 Soldier Heartless had cornered a digimon called Tyrannomon.

Davis remembered what Shadow Heartless looked like from Goldramon's explanation of the Heartless in general.

Soldiers have a much more refined appearance than Shadows, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. A closer examination reveals the Soldiers are just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Its true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

Tyrannomon was a large tyrannosaurus esque digimon. He had a red body with green stripes and spikes along his body. He had blue eyes, and large, grey claws on his hands and feet.

However, it seemed Tyrannomon was defending something underneath his claws.

" **Blaze Blast!"** Tyrannomon intoned, and he breathed out intense flames and destroyed several of the Heartless. However, more had appeared, and started to pile on the dinosaur type.

"I don't think you!" Davis exclaimed. He raised his Fusion Loader up high. "VEEMON! DIGIVOLVE!"

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….Veemon?"**

"Why didn't it work?" Davis wondered. He would've tried again, but Tyrannomon was getting overwhelmed. "Might as well try the old fashioned way." Davis picked up his D-3, and selected one of his new Armor Digi-Eggs.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" He yelled.

" **VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…. SAGGITARIMON, THE GREATEST HOPE ON EARTH!"**

Saggitarimon was a centaur like digimon that has red armor with yellow markings on his upper body, black armor on his head and shoulders, fire patterned armor on his hands, and black armor with yellow markings on his lower body. His feet have three toes, each with a white claw, and a red pad on each foot. He carries a red and silver quiver filled with arrows made from chrome Digizoid. He has the crest of hope on his pelvis armor.

" **Judgement Arrow!"** Saggitarimon intoned, and he fired several of his arrows at the Heartless. 12 Shadows and 7 Soldiers were destroyed upon impact. The rest of the Heartless switched targets upon seeing their comrades destroyed.

" **Meteor Gallop!"** Saggitarimon intoned, and he was enveloped in a fiery aura, and he trampled the remaining Heartless.

Davis jumped into the battle, and used his keyblade to strike each of the Heartless.

" **Balloon!"** he intoned, and a ring of balloons surrounded him, destroying the rest of the Heartless.

Upon seeing the monsters were gone, Tyrannomon stood up at his full height, towering over the duo of Miracles.

"Thank you my friends." Tyrannomon said gratefully.

"How did you get here Tyrannomon?" Veemon asked.

"Last thing I remember was drinking from a stream, and then I'm here, protecting these two." Tyrannomon explained, gesturing to the two beings at his feet.

"Hiya!" Veemon said.

"Who are you guys?" Davis asked.

"I am Yoyo! The greatest adventurer in the world since, well, ever." Said the first creature.

"And allow me to introduce myself." The second one said as he removed his hat. "Croc. D – Doctor Croc. Scholar. Phi – Philosopher. And virtuoso."

Yoyo shook his head in exasperation at his friends stuttering. It was a bad habit of doc's when he was introducing himself.

Yoyo is the greatest adventurer ever. He is a blue tailless coyote. He is joyful, brave and mischievous. He wears a red hood shoulder piece with bells.

Doc Croc a bookworm. He is a kind and smart red/pink lizard. He wears glasses, a yellow hat and always has a yellow bag.

Both characters often argue as Yoyo is brave and willing, but unwise and Doc Croc is sometimes overcautious, yet intelligent.

There was also a book. This book allowed its wielder to enter Simsala, as it was also alive. It had two faces, which were those of its creators, Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, who were nicknamed the "Brothers Grimm". On the front of the book was Wilhelm, and on the back was Jacob.

"But why were you guys in a clearing?" Davis asked.

"We heard this deep voice telling us to come here." Yoyo explained.

"It s-said that we w-would be needed to h-help a great hero on his quest to save the worlds from darkness." Doc Croc continued.

Davis and Veemon shared a look.

"You might want to sit down for this." Davis said. "it's gonna take some time to explain."

And so, Davis and Veemon explained who they were and what was going on. Tyrannomon was so enraged upon hearing what had happened to Davis, he used his **Iron Tail** attack to knock down a tree.

"Why I oughta," Yoyo growled. "Just show them to me I'll beat them to a pulp."

"Now now Yoyo." Doc Croc said to his friend. "They are m-much stronger than we are. From Davis has told us, they have 2 megas, 6 ultimates, and 3 champions. And their megas can DNA Digivolve into a much stronger digimon, and their champions can DNA Digivolve as well."

"Doc Croc is right." BlackWarGreymon said from the Fusion Loader before letting himself out. "We couldn't defeat them until Veemon digivolved into OmniVeemon, and even then it was just barely." He lowered his head. "We are both outnumbered and outgunned."

Everyone in the clearing didn't say a word. As much they hated to admit it, BlackWarGreymon was right. They were going to need help.

"Well," Yoyo said. "if Tyrannomon was brought here, then maybe OTHER digimon were brought here."

"It's a p-possibility." Doc Croc said as he rubbed his chin.

"That does make sense." Davis muttered.

"That settles it." Yoyo said, smacking his fist into his other palm. "You guys can travel with me and Croccy."

"W-wait a minute Yoyo." Doc Croc said. "They have better things to do than follow us around."

"Not really." Veemon said with a raised eyebrow. "We can't leave until we seal the keyhole to this world."

"After all," Yoyo said. "the more the merrier!"

"The more the scarier if you ask me." Doc Croc muttered. "All right, you c-can travel with us if you need to. And I guess when you find the k-keyhole, we'll have to travel with you."

"Why is that Doc?" Yoyo asked.

"I d-doubt that the voice meant for us to just find the keyhole." Doc Croc answered.

"In that case, welcome to the Miracle Rounders." Davis said warmly. "And Tyrannomon, you better stick with us as well."

Tyrannomon nodded his head.

"Well in any case, we better get going." Yoyo said.

"Simsa." Yoyo said.

"Simsala" Doc Croc said.

"Simsala Grimm." The two said in unison, before the book scooped them up and flew into the sky.

"Wait for us!" Davis called out. He returned BlackWarGreymon and Tyrannomon into the Fusion Loader, and Veemon began to glow.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…. EXVEEMON!"**

ExVeemon lifted Davis into his arms, and the duo of Miracles flew after Yoyo and Doc Croc, where new adventures awaited.

* * *

 **That's all for now. Leave a review about where you want the Miracle Rounders to go, what digimon should join them, which characters should join them, and where they meet said digimon and characters.**

 **And please vote on the poll on my page. You get 20 votes. Use them.**

 **Also, expect a Marvel/Justice League story to appear soon.**


End file.
